I Saw Sharpay Kissing Santa Clause
by BangxDitto
Summary: After overrunning her credit card, Shar's parents have forced her into manual labor. She's anything but jolly this holiday season; can Troy teach her the meaning of 'Glad Tidings'...in a Santa suit no less?


**_A Merry Belated Christmas [and Happy Holidays to you atheists…  
>or nothing?]; I'm so sorry that I haven't been around. Though<br>school has ended, I got a job like right after it ended! xD_**

**_So yeah—this was planned to be released on Christmas Day,  
>but I was way too tired to finish it for two days. So here it is now!<em>**

**_So—I listened to a lot of Holiday themed songs while writing; here's the List:_**

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _by **Emmy Rossum**  
><em>Santa Baby (English Cover) <em>by **Girls' Generation**  
><em>Oh Santa! <em>by **Mariah Carey**  
><em>Last Christmas <em>by **Ashley Tisdale**  
><em>Tracks in the Snow <em>by **The Civil Wars**  
><em>Wool Coats <em>by **Poema**  
><em>Home for Christmas <em>by **Danity Kane**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><span>I Saw Sharpay Kissing Santa Clause<span>

This is, without a doubt, the worst possible thing a parent could do to their child.

"That'll be 3.25 for your gum and Tic-Tacs." I voiced the customer's two purchased items aloud like a soulless automaton, "Should I bother with a bag."

"No, but I think you should attempt to be more civil to the customers." I watched my best friend try to keep her composure while holding off bouts of giggles.

"Kelsi. Really? This is remedial torture and you know it!"  
>"I actually think it's quite hilarious."<p>

"Besides, dear, it's your own fault for overrunning your credit card."

"Mother." I strained a smile as she entered my check-out aisle, "How like you to eavesdrop."

"How like you to complain." She shot back, "Just think of this as a…creative sort of grounding."

"Look…" I tried my best to reason with her, "Manual labor, and…wearing a ridiculously tacky smock. I, I get it, please can I just…be trusted not to do this again?"

"Not till you work off the rest of your 1.5 million dollar over-charge." She smiled softly, "I'm guessing you'll see the light of day again, at the least considering you're only on winter break, maybe this summer."

I groaned with all of my supplied agony while accidently scanning my head from collapsing on the counter.

**..:….:..**

My family owns a chain of grocery stores due to my father being the CEO of the company they're under. Or something that sounds close to how business…like. Whatever. The main dilemma here is that I, Sharpay Evans, should not be working this so-called "debt" off! It's like pocket money for us…okay, okay.

Backstory: I sort of went a little crazy at a sale in Barney's and Bendel's; I couldn't help myself! It's like golden next to the platinum that is the Season End Clearance at Prada…

And now, here I am. Ms. Fabulously Glam…scanning food for people.

I stared down at some bananas…and then hit the intercom button on the phone next to me, "Price check on Bananas…"

Henry, the assistant manager, sped walked up to my aisle, "…Did you even attempt to type in their code?"

"…I don't remember how to do that."  
>"Oh my God…you're lucky you're Evans' daughter."<p>

He stormed off with a huff, and I tied to distinguish why he thought I cared about doing this at all.

"Hey."

Enter in the only positive thing about this place: Hottie-with-a-Body Bagger Boy Troy Bolton. The number one bachelor in East High and the driving force of my Care here.

"Hey…"  
>"You should just attempt to try…maybe?"<p>

"I don't see why I should." I sighed while typing in the code for 'Bananas' to be shown that the now-impatient customer bought I began the scanning ritual again, "This is some twisted little punishment my parents thought was clever to teach me a lesson."

"Maybe it is."  
>"How so?"<br>"Vanity, thy name is Human."  
>"What?"<br>"Style isn't everything Sharpay."  
>"Oh."<p>

**..:….:..**

"302.87…" I think I seriously want to die…the customer paid by credit, and I prayed to a higher power the last coming hour will be gone by a few minutes.

"Are you excited for this coming Christmas?" The customer smiled sweetly; she attempted to fit twelve shopping bags into her cart. Since there were already at least ten—it was like watching her solve a puzzle.

"Uh…I guess." I shrugged, "I'm working all of Christmas Eve, so I can't say I'm ecstatic about it."

"Oh, well…maybe you'll get a great gift for working on Santa's busiest night."

"…You know he's just a fabricated character created for the masses to buy something to decorate their houses on Christmas right?"

She simply winked, and finally fit the last bag in her cart. I stared at the clock, and sighed with relief. Break time for lunch! I ran (practically) to the back, swiped in for lunch break, and inhaled the scent of a good potluck. Today, since it's the "Twelve Days of Christmas" theme starting, we have Potluck Day today.

"This smells like my Grandma's house…" I smiled in a pre-hunger phase before diving over to the back table to inhale a full plate.

"You on lunch too?"

I looked over at the person in front of me—a line was already forming behind me, "Oh…Modernized Gandhi."

Troy smiled, 'Well, you shouldn't give me too much credit."

"What's your smart, innovate statement of the day?"

"What's something you've wanted for Christmas? As in…since forever?"

I shrugged after sitting with him at an empty table in the break room, "Well, since we live in Arizona, I know it's impossible, but I've always wanted to see snow."

He laughed lightly, "Ther is happy under all of the despair."

"…Okay Gandhi, eat your potstickers."

**..:...:..**

"Look, I'm attempting to find the item so I can get it scanned!" I closed my mock-mouth made from my free hand at my latest customer, "So please be calm as I look it up." I had no clue what I was doing, but I still tapped buttons on the screen regardless.

"Uh…Sharpay?"  
>"What!"<p>

I turned to see my co-worker/somewhat friend Jenny, smile while attempting not to laugh herself to pieces.

"Just type in the number on the bag if the scale is being funky."

"…4012." _–boop- Green Grapes. _All that for grapes…

"Also," Jenny got my attention again; I couldn't help but think about dragging her around by her platinum blonde loose side braid, "Henry wanted to see us in the back."

I groaned after handing the customer her receipt, "Have a nice day." I then followed Jenny into the back—we found Henry in the break room, garment bags in hand.

"You wanted to see us?"

He nodded to Jenny, and handed us the bags, "Our Take a Photo with Santa Day is today, since it's already Christmas Eve, and it's starting at 10:00 AM sharp." In…five minutes from now; typical Henry, "And our Santa needs a Mrs. And a little helper."

I pulled out a gray wig of curls, and a really cheap red felt 'festive' dress, "….You have got to be kidding me."

Jenny sighed in relief after I opened mine first, "I had to be Mrs. Clause last year…"

"Who was the lucky Santa?"  
>"…Ralph from Pets and Chemicals?"<br>"Ew."

**..:….:..**

"Oh this is too perfect."

After spending all of my five minutes figuring out how to wear the dress, and shove all of my blonde hair into the wig, Jenny and I arrived in the center of the giant complex. It was decked out in overly done North Pole style…this day will take forever.

Jenny smiled, only dressed in her elf uniform, "It so figures he'd be your Santa."

Troy smiled from behind his lusciously fake beard, "Mrs."

"Oh shut it…" I grumbled while taking the large seat next to his. Jenny stood at the red rope leading to us; basically all she needed to do was act like a North Pole bouncer by corralling in enough kids, and making sure it doesn't get too hectic.

It didn't take long for 'The North Pole' to meddle through Childhood Hell. Every six, nine, and four year old HAD TO BE IN THE PHOTO; the teens were too cool for school. No one like the toddlers that were sick…ugh I think I caught something from one of them. I swear, even I can't pull off swine flu.

"You look like you're having a blast dearest."  
>"I'm thinking of filing for divorce."<br>"That's not good; I think we should stay together-"  
>"Do not say for the kids."<p>

I looked over to him; he was currently helping a four year old boy obtain a toy jeep for Christmas. "The kind I can ride around in…" blah, blah, blah.

His eyes seemed to glisten, as if he actually cared about what the little squirt was saying. His eyes looked so good like that-

No! I did not just think a romantic thought about our resident Gandhi.  
>…Ooo I so did.<p>

"Thanks Santa!" The kid smiled joyfully as his mother helped him off Troy's lap. Troy laughed out merry "Ho Ho Ho"s, and I couldn't help but smile…a lot.

Oh God. I'm actually in love with Santa Clause.

**..:….:..**

"Hey."  
>"Uh-oh! Hey."<p>

Right. It wouldn't be Troy considering I'm in a stall in the girl's room changing out of this dreadful outfit, "What's up?"

Jenny, in the next stall over, sounded a bit like Nancy Drew as she went on, "How was your first experience as Mrs. Clause?"

"…It was alright."

"At least you got a physically fit Santa." Jenny laughed, "Ralph was the perfect look for classic Santa, and he always had bad B.O. and onion breath."

"…No wonder he only got the job once." Please don't bring up Troy, and the moment I had…

"So…I noticed the moment you had." Of course she would, "Should I add you to the list? Almost all of the girls in the Health and Beauty section fawn over him."

"Because he's visually stunning-I know."  
>"So you like him?"<br>"…Yes."

She let out a little cheer, "Perfect! Because I noticed, told Troy, and he's waiting for you outside in the parking lot!"

"You did what!"  
>"You'll thank me later; now just go!"<p>

**..:….:..**

I staggered my way out to the parking lot,; I spotted Troy, clad in the Santa suit-minus the beard, under a street light. I headed over to him.

"Mrs. Clause."  
>"Jenny sent me."<br>"Okay…"

This is pretty awkward; we just stood in total crush state. Him eying me and blushing slightly; me eyeing him and blushing. A lot.

"So what was that one thing you always wanted for Christmas?" He smiled while walking closer to me.

"Uh…" I felt extremely nervous, "Snow, but-it's climatically impossible."

He inched closer, "Merry Christmas Sharpay."

We kissed.

Oh.  
>My.<br>God!

When we parted for air, I felt something cold and wet hit my nose. I looked up, and snow began to fall in the most romantic way.

"How-"  
>"I'm kind of on the ins at the North Pole."<br>"Okay-really?"

"Seriously." He kissed my lightly on my forehead, and winked up at a passing…what looked like a shoot star in the sky.

…,"No way."

"What?"  
>"That-You!"<p>

"You need to talk in full sentences." He laughed a little-like I was piecing together a mystery he wanted me to solve.

"…Are you the Clauses' kid?" I pointed to the sky, "Was that…does he really exist!"

"…We'll save that for next Christmas, if we're still together." He smirked.

"Wait—together?"  
>"I only kiss girls I want to be with."<br>"So you kiss a lot of them huh?"  
>"No just you."<p>

He linked my arm with his, "You looked like you needed some good cheer."

"Did you check your Dad's list for that?"  
>"Merry Christmas Sharpay."<br>"…It is now."

We kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>=D<br>That's all for now!  
>I'm possibly considering writing a Prelude to<br>how Troy knew about Sharpay's depressed tidings.  
>And maybe a follow-up next Christmas?<strong>

**I'd also go so far as to say [even though Santa was supposedly  
>a shooting star] that Mrs. Clause also made an appearance.<br>Does anyone know where? =p**

**I hope you all have a great holiday, and had a great Christmas!**

**xoxo. BxD**


End file.
